


Revelations

by Zoelily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s10e22 The Prisoner, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoelily/pseuds/Zoelily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a lot of soul searching, Dean realizes he needs to try and fix things with Cas after the way he left things in "The Prisoner".  Deviates from canon after s10e22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

Dean stood at the window of the motel watching the rain come down in sheets, creating rivulets of depressing grey-brown sludge across the almost deserted parking lot. The window was fogging over slowly from his warm breath and watching the outside world hide beneath the opaque film matched Dean’s pensive mood as he checked his watch again. 

He was expecting Cas at eight so he still had an hour to formulate what he wanted to say. Dean pulled the heavy blanket closer around his shoulders, not sure if he was looking for warmth or just comfort. The cheap, road-side motel didn’t hold the heat well, but he suspected his shivering had more to do with the anticipation of Cas’ arrival than a dampness in the air. He’d been holed up in this dump for three days in complete radio silence until he’d finally texted Cas to find out if he was close by, asking him if they could talk.

Dean sighed as he padded over to the poor excuse for a sofa and flopped down onto it, trying to ignore the protest of both the aching in his arms and the pulsing of the mark. He knew his conversation with Cas would be complicated at best. The last time they’d been in the same room, Dean had almost killed him; could have killed him, and that thought terrified Dean more than he cared to admit. He’d stormed out of the Bunker, beyond angry, the mark burning like hellfire, completely convinced that he’d meant every word he’d screamed at the angel he’d left broken and bleeding on the cold hard Bunker floor. But a couple of days, a shit load of whiskey, and a plethora of self-deprecation later, he could admit that much of what Cas had said was right, and he needed to fix it. He couldn’t fight the mark alone. He obviously needed Sam, but he also needed Cas.

The minutes seemed to tick by slowly while Dean pondered why he’d even asked Cas to come to the motel. What was he hoping to accomplish? Obviously he owed the angel an apology but he knew that wasn’t enough. They were friends, best friends, and Dean thought there might even be more to his screwed up feelings, but they hadn’t had time to explore what is was before their lives were thrown into a constant turmoil of hunting this and saving that. They’d spent so much time dancing around this ‘profound bond’ between them that Dean didn’t even know what it was any more. They challenged each other, bettered each other, cared about each other, hell, they were as co-dependent as him and Sam for god’s sake. He would do anything for Cas, and that’s where things started to get complicated. He hadn’t expected the intensity of his feelings for the angel and he didn’t know what to do with them exactly. At night, he could make sense of it. His dreams were different than the unsure feelings he had during the day. When he was sleeping there was no barrier to his emotions and he often woke bathed in sweat and arousal with Cas’ name on his lips.

Dean’s thoughts were interrupted by the skid of haphazardly parked tires on wet pavement coming from just outside the window. He jumped in surprise, quickly turning to nervousness, once he realized what that sound implied. The squelch of dress shoes on wet concrete confirmed it and he dropped the blanket and walked slowly to the door.

Dean pulled the door towards him, and as he glanced straight into the eyes of his friend he felt a flood of relief wash over him that Cas was in one piece. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from the welcome sight of the angel, standing in the dingy doorway, with his hand in the air ready to knock.

Cas lowered his hand to his side. “Hello, Dean.” Dean pulled the door open the rest of the way and stepped aside to let Cas by. 

“Uh…yeah…hey, Cas.” Dean stammered, rubbing the back of his neck.

As Cas walked into the motel room and looked around, Dean considered the angel didn’t look as well as he'd originally thought. The circles under Cas’ eyes were dark and pronounced, as if he’d been worrying too much and carrying too much weight. Dean supposed he probably had and the thought unnerved him. Knowing that fighting the mark was affecting even an Angel of the freaking Lord wasn’t doing much for the guilt that Dean was already harboring in spades.

“So, I’m here.” Cas announced, as if it weren’t fairly obvious. “What did you want to see me about? You weren’t specific in your text and the last time we spoke you made it quite clear I was to stay away from you and your problems.” 

Dean didn’t know where to start. There were too many things to say and there had been too much already left unsaid. Dean sighed. “I don’t know. I guess I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“I assure you I’m fine. Thank you.”

Cas’ formal tone was a little unexpected. Dean had assumed they would fall back into comfortable friendship. He found himself more than a little frustrated with Cas’ apparent disregard for something Dean thought had been important to both of them but he supposed he had some amends he needed to make before he could expect anything different.

“Cas,” Dean started, stopping just as quickly and turning to look straight into Cas’ solemn face.

With little regard to how Cas might react, Dean took a deep breath and began to speak. With the culmination of his feelings over the past years mingled with his frustration in Cas’ apparent lack of caring, he found himself suddenly spilling out everything he needed to say. 

“I’m so sorry! I needed to make sure you weren’t still hurt. I needed to know if the last few days affected you the same way they did me because I’ve been beating myself up inside wondering if I’m ever even gonna see you again, man. I had to see if you cared enough to come back; if our friendship meant anything to you.” Dean’s gaze drifted downwards and wondered if he would regret his next words. “I had to find out if you think about me in the same way I dream about you. I had to know, Cas, because the not knowing is tearing me apart.”

Dean sank to the floor. His fear of rejection prevented him from looking up. He fully expected Cas to leave him there, slumped on the floor, shivering in the admission of his feelings, knowing that he had just laid everything he had ever known on the line in just a few short minutes.

It seemed like a lifetime he sat on the threadbare rug with his head on his knees. The light touch on his shoulder surprised him and his heartbeat quickened at the gesture. Cas was still there after everything Dean had just said.

“Dean.” Dean looked up slowly, in awe at the sudden change in Cas’ tone.

Cas slid his fingers gently down Dean’s arm, just a feather-light touch, eventually reaching his hand and pulling the shaking man to his feet. Standing face to face, Cas lightly ran his palm down Dean’s cheek to his chin and lifted his face with just one soft finger until their eyes met.

Dean leaned into Cas’ touch. “You were the one thing I could count on, Cas. I never expected to feel this way, not about you, not about anyone really, but the truth is I do, and now I don’t know how to act, or think, or what to do and frankly it scares the hell outta me.” 

Dean held his breath as Cas closed the last of the distance between them and brushed his lips against Dean’s in the lightest of kisses, a barely audible sigh escaping as he melted against him. Dean felt his body relax with sweet relief as he leaned in to return the kiss. His hands automatically found their way behind Cas’ head, feathering his fingers into Cas’ unruly hair.

“Cas,” Dean whispered, his body automatically reacting to the closeness he had denied himself for so long and that he so desperately needed. He gently brought his hands around, cradling Cas’ face in his palms and captured the angel’s warm, dry lips with his own yet again. This kiss was more urgent. His head was spinning and he realized his hands were shaking as his emotions caught up with the actions of his body. Cas’ hand moved around to the jut of Dean’s hip, tugging him closer by his belt loop.

“I never realized,” Cas murmured against Dean’s cheek, stubble grazing. “I wanted you. For so many years I got your attention the only way I knew how. Then we became friends and I needed you, needed this, but I didn’t know how to ask.”

Dean was flooded with feeling at Cas’ unexpected words. How he wished he known. Maybe that would have given him the strength he needed to do this then. Maybe it would have changed the way things were now.

“Shhhhhh,” Dean whispered, his breath warming Cas’ cheek. “We’re here now, and that’s all that matters.” 

With those words he kissed Cas again with months, years, of pent up emotion and need. His tongue parted Cas’ flushed lips and found heat and warmth inside.

Cas kissed back with just as much urgency, allowing Dean’s tongue to sweep across his tongue and teeth. His hands found the hem of Dean’s old t-shirt and slid underneath, finding toned muscles and soft flesh. Dean’s chest felt hot under his touch and he needed more, now! He tugged the shirt from Dean’s waistband and lifted it to his neck, pausing their kiss just long enough to pull it over Dean’s head in one swift motion and toss it to the floor. He whimpered at the direct contact with heated golden skin.

Dean was lost in the pleasure Cas was creating within him. He slid his hand between their bodies, feeling the hard press of Cas’ erection against his fingers. 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean cried, as the angel trailed feather, light kisses down Dean’s neck and shoulder blade. His knees were shaking with the intensity of what Cas was making him feel.

Cas canted his hips forward, catching Dean’s hand between their hips, reveling in the delicious friction of his cock moving against Dean’s fingers. He moved quickly to the zipper on Dean’s jeans, yanking it down, not willing to wait any longer to touch that incredible heat.

Dean almost growled as Cas yanked his jeans and boxers down over his hips and trailed one long, slender finger lightly over the length of his dick. He knew he wasn’t going to last. He could already feel the heat building in his balls; twisting in his gut. He moved to unzip Cas’ pants and slid his hand inside, less gracefully than Cas had. If this is how it was going to be, Dean needed to touch Cas and create the same pleasure in him that Dean himself was quickly becoming lost in.

“Fuck, Cas, too many clothes!” Dean panted, annoyed with the full ‘holy tax accountant’ get-up the angel was still wearing. Cas stopped his ministrations long enough to shrug out of his trench coat and suit jacket and tear off his shirt and tie. 

Better?” Cas asked, with a hungry look on his face. “Hell, yeah!” Dean replied, breathless. He glanced up at Cas’ face, noticing the glazed look of complete desire in the angel’s eyes. Touch me, Cas. Please.” he whined.

Cas’ hand found its way back down to Dean’s cock, sliding his thumb over the sensitive head and slowly moving his hand down the entire length.

Dean arched into the circle of Cas’ fist, amazed at how incredible it felt to have those long beautiful fingers touching him, stroking him, sending him into an almost dreamlike state.

He reached down to mimic Cas’ movements. The hard heat of Cas’ cock pushing against his palm was intoxicating and left him practically panting. He knew he was close. He could feel the heat building deep inside and he cried out. He had never known anything that felt this wonderful, and he never wanted it to end.

Dean was mesmerized by the utterly amazing look on Cas’ face. The fact that he was responsible for something so incredible just made him even harder, which he didn’t even think was possible at that point. He kept his eyes focused directly on Cas as he moved his hand faster and harder on Cas’ dick, from the tip to the base and back again.

“Cas! I’m gonna…” Dean yelled out, his body taking over completely. Moments later Dean was spilling all over Cas’ hand. The exquisite release of Dean’s orgasm caused a chain reaction and Cas’ cock jerked suddenly, pulsing come onto Dean’s chest. Dean felt his legs give out and he sank to his knees, pulling Cas down onto the rug beside him. 

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and cradled him closely through their shared aftershocks. Dean held tight knowing he couldn’t let go, not after something so amazing and intense, something he had always dreamed of but never thought he’d have.

“So that’s what we’ve been missing all this time huh?” Dean said playfully, teasing Cas with an affectionate kiss on the tip of his nose. “All those nights in the Bunker could have been put to much better use. To hell with research!”

Cas grinned his beautiful, gummy smile. “Well now that we know, we won’t make that mistake again.”

Dean’s face became serious for a moment as he gazed into the blue eyes of the angel he knew he loved.

“Are you staying, Cas?” he questioned, his stomach lurching at the thought that this might be all there is. That Cas would still not forgive him.

“Yes, Dean. I’m staying.” Cas replied. Planting a soft kiss on Dean’s forehead and tracing his fingertips lightly around the imprint of the mark on his arm. “I can’t imagine ever wanting to be anywhere else but here with you. We’ll make it through this, together.”


End file.
